


The taste of music

by Nhe



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Music, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nhe/pseuds/Nhe
Summary: Mamori wanted to know Hiruma's music gernes
Relationships: Anezaki Mamori/Hiruma Youichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	The taste of music

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, it's me again. This is my second Hirumamo fanfic in English.  
> Disclaim: I don't own Mamori and Youichi. The characters belongs to our talented authors Inagaki sensei and Murata sensei.  
> The 2 songs Stay'n alive and Highway to Hell belong to Bee Gees and AC/DC, respectively.
> 
> .

“Hiruma-kun, here're the datas for the next match.” Mamori said.

“Just leave them on the table.” Youichi glanced at her and then immediately back to his business on laptop. 

Mamori sighed. She decided to take a break and stretched her limbs on the chair. Took out an iPod, Mamori was starting humming the tones.

_Whether you’re a brother or whether you’re a mother_

_You’re stayin’ alive, stayin’ alive_

_Feel the city breakin’ and everybody shakin’_

_And we’re stayin’ alive, stayin’ alive_

_Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin’ alive, stayin’ alive_

_Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin’ alive_

“Kekeke. You look like an idiot, fucking manager!” Youichi raised an eyebrow while looking his manager who was lost in the rhythm.

“Hiruma! I'm just listening to music!”

Suddenly, he leaned across the table and took one of her earphone, then stuck into his ear. His face was few inches from her. Mamori stunned for a second by the blond quarterback's immediateness, that was so closed, even though this happened many time when they were at Deimon High School, she's still startled when this came.

“Keh… at least it's not the fucking enka songs like the old fart Doburoku.”

“Because I'm not old! Beside, this is Ako's iPod, I just play the songs I'm into...”

“Tch, whatever…” Youichi give back her the earphone and stood up “Collect yourself, practice time.”

“Neh Hiruma-kun, what kind of music do you like?”

“Why the fuck do you want to know?”

“I'm just curious" Mamori shrugged. "Akaba-kun told me that music taste represents a person's soul.”

“I don't waste time for that shit.” Youichi grabbed his AK-47 and headded to the field.

* * *

It was Mamori's birthday, and there were a tons of gift which most of them are from her suitors, her Saikyoudai teammates and her former fellows from Deimon. However, the only one guy who seemed didn't care about her special day was the blond quarterback. Actually, Mamori didn't mind at all, she knew him too well that he was not the kind of person who would gave a look at those "sappy and cheesy and redundant shits" like birthday or whatsoever. Hiruma Youichi's heart and brain belong to American football, and victory, that's all she khew, at least for now.

At the end of the day, after cleaning the club, Mamori collects her stuffs and was about to head home. And suddenly she found one odd square box on the top of her bag.

It's was a CD, and a red CD player.

There' was also some familiar handwritings on the back side of the CD box

_Don't fucking wreck the CD player._

Mamori giggled.

* * *

Covering herself in the blanket, Mamori played the CD, the first song was Highway to Hell from the band AC/DC

_Living easy, living free_

_Season ticket on a one-way ride_

_Asking nothing, leave me be_

_Taking everything in my stride_

_Sound just like him._ She thought and smile

There were 11 tracks. 10 first songs were the ones Youichi likes. But the last track, the eleventh, was the only song that Mamori would keep for her own.

And from that day, they saw Mamori was into hard rock.

**Author's Note:**

> \- On my 21st birthday, my friends sent me a CD containing their favourite songs. In Horimiya manga, the main character gave the CD for his soon-to-be girlfriend, too. I think this is the cutest and most thoughtful gift to give to someone special.  
> \- Actually, I like Enka music lol  
> \- There's one extra in Eyeshield 21 vol 26, they shows that if Hiruma and Takami (Oujo White Knight's quarterback/captain) were in a karaoke contest, the victory would belong to Hiruma. This means Hiruma is not bad at all when it comes to sing, right? That's why, I'd love the idea that the 11th track was the special bonus song from Hiruma to his precious mangager.
> 
> Feel free to comment and don't forget to leave kudos <3  
> I will be back soon. There are more fics need to be translated into English. YA-HA


End file.
